Our story
by Dogguidelover
Summary: This is a series of one-sorts the first one is about the other side of the door by Taylor swift enjoy.


So this will be a series of one-sorts enjoy

In the heat of the fight

I walked away,

Ignoring words that you were saying,

Tryna make me stay.

I said, "This time I've had enough."

Jack and I have been dating for about a year now. But right now we where having world war 3 in the dojo, at this time last year he asked me to be his girlfriend. and yet he still hasn't s said ' I love you ' I have, but he hasn't.

We were Fighting about him not wanting to fight me, i wanted to spar with him, but every time I ask him he says ' no'

" Kim i'am not going to spar with you, end of story! "

" your right end of story!" I start to walk out but he says " kim please stay! "

I stop, he lets out a breath. But i didn't stop for him i stopped to take off the neckless he got me for my birthday and "This time I've had enough." I droped it. And I walked away. " Kim please!" I just keep walking. Ignoring words that you were saying.

And you've called a hundred times,

But I'm not pickin' up.

'Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over.

I am siting on my bed trying to think, but it's hard to when 'he' called and texted me a hundred times. The first time I read it, but then remembered that he can see that I read it.

So I'm not pickin' up. Cause I'm so mad, I might tell him that it's over. I'am not ready to say that, yet.

But if you look a little closer

I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you

To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."

Wait there in the pourin' rain,

Come back for more.

And don't you leave,

'cause I know all I need

is on the other side of the door.

**I see it was pourin' rain out there **

I sent him a text saying "Leave me alone." but all I really want is for him

To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you." Waiting there in the pourin' rain.

I start to right a song, and sing it.

In the heat of the fight

I walked away,

Ignoring words that you were saying,

Tryna make me stay.

I said, "This time I've had enough."

And you've called a hundred times,

But I'm not pickin' up.

'Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over.

But if you look a little closer

I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you

To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."

Wait there in the pourin' rain,

Come back for more.

And don't you leave,

'cause I know all I need

is on the other side of the door.

I didn't know that all I need is on the other side of the door. Making a plan to get me back to him.

Me and my stupid pride

I'm sittin' here, alone.

I'm going through the photographs,

Staring at the phone.

I keep going back over

Things we both said

And I remember the slammin' door,

And all the things that I misread.

So babe if you know everything

Tell me why you couldn't see

That when I left I wanted you to

Chase after me? Yeah

I have ALOT of pride, I don't let people walk over me. But i'am still sitting here alone, going through the photographs of the two of us. He's been texting and calling me so much, that I blocked him on my phone. I keep going back over

Things we both said at the dojo.

Flashback

" Kim i'am not going to spar with you, end of story! "

" your right end of story!"

" kim please stay! "

"This time I've had enough." And I walked away and i slammed the door." Kim please!"

End of flashback

Looking back I may have misread him.

He always loved it when I called him babe. He said that he knows everything about me, So 'babe' if you know everything tell me why you couldn't see that

when I left I wanted you to chase after me? Yeah tell me 'babe'

I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you

To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."

Wait there in the pourin' rain,

Come back for more.

And don't you leave,

'cause I know all I need

is on the other side of the door.

And I scream out the window,

"I can't even look at you, I don't need you,"

But I do, I do, I do.

I say, "There's nothing you can say

To make this right again, I mean it,

I mean it"

What I mean is

I look out of my window to see jack siting on a Muskoka Chair playing on his phone, sadly he sees me. "KIM! WE NEED TO TALK!"

I open the window. "WHAT DO YOU WANT" "FOR EVERYTHING TO BE RIGHT AGAIN." " I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU, I DON'T NEED YOU, THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN SAY TO MAKE THIS RIGHT AGAIN, I MEAN IT, I MEAN IT! LEAVE! " I slammed the window, and went to bed.

I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you

To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming,

"I'm in love with you."

Wait there in the pourin' rain,

Come back for more.

And don't you leave,

'cause I know all I need

is on the other side of the door.

I woke up at 2:30 PM to something out side hitting my window, at first I thought it was just the rain but it wasn't. I go to look out my window to see jack without his Chair and his phone, he sees me. "KIM!" oh my gosh he's throwing pebbles. "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!" "YOU, ALL I WANT IS YOU! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

With your face, and your beautiful eyes

And the conversation

With the little white lies.

And the faded picture

Of a beautiful night

You carried me from your car

up the stairs

And I broke down cryin'

Was she worth this mess?

After everything and that little black dress

After everything I must confess,

I need you

I wake up to jack pulling me closer to him, in are bed you see we've been marred for about a year and every day I tell him I love him, and so does he. I'am pulled out of my thought by jack whispering in my ear " I'm in love with you." so I say " And there's nothing you can do to change that."


End file.
